Kyoko
by Lorena-Chan
Summary: This story goes into the present-day Japan, and then reverts in the the past. It includes two girls- One from the past, and one from the present, and Kurama.


Kyoko

Prologue- Okay, so I know not too many fanfics have prologues, but some of mine do. So I'll keep meh little tradition. If you can call it one, that is. So I made this fanfic in August, and at first it was written in one of my little notebooks. Any way, my name is Lorena, and I'm going to open my website hopefully in November 2005the latest. (If I ever get around to it that is- actually,I was going to do this this year, but since it passed November, I just added the 2005.I dont knot why, butNovember just seems like the time to make a website.) Any way, let us get to the story and stop reading the prologue, 'cause no one really reads the prologue. So here comes the flashies.

Flashies- What I call flash backs, or- uh. It depends on how I say it, okay?

Lorena

( I noticed over two years, how convenient I put Kyoko's name the same as Yoko's but only without thinking, it was just adding one letter. I like the name Kyoko, anyway)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FlashBack

He walked through the deep, dank, blue forest. The forest was damp and dewy fromrain earlier this evening. A drop of water fell off a leaf and into his hair. He was already annoyed, thus so getting his beautiful hair wet, he was pushed even more towards his limit. These trees looked quite foreign to him. He did not rememberthem at all. No he was not lost He knew exactly where he was going, and he knew where she was. Even if she may change the way the plants looked, he had passed this passage so many times, he could walk to it with his eyes closed, and not even fall off the cliff she often stood on. Clearly and surely, when the forest ended, there was ahead, a large, quarter moon, and a high cliff above a small stream, giving a view of everlasting desert. To the left was where the cliff turned into the desert, and to the right was almost identical to the left, only by the change of arches and a small cave. Of course, there she was, and the edge of the cliff, looking to the moon. Her beautiful long, silver hair was blowing to the wind with her sash. She was wearing a sort of outfit looking as white slacks made of human cotton linen. Though the slacks were attached to the cloth that covered her breasts. Everything in her outfit was attached, only held on to her by a not at the back of her neck, and a sash at her back. She had a piece of cloth, covering the wound on her right arm from the previous afternoon. Though he did not make even a sound to wake the lightest sleeper, she knew he was there.

"Why are you here?" She says.

" To take you back"

"Why? I do not want to go"

" Do not play around. You know that you want to go back to the life of killing. The life of threat and of a thief."

" Why, I am not the one that is playig around. I think you are precisley the one who is. I told you not to go. You were foolish not to listen to me. Why should I listen to you? Go. I do not want to be in any more danger now. Those humans are still out for you. Now that they've seen me, their greedy little minds will want to get my head too."

" Don't deny your own wishes you know you love the thought of danger. You would like to go and fight. You know your lust for it has been getting deeper now that you haven't fought in a while."

"No!"

:pissed: " I do not know what has happened to you. You have been getting weaker! "

Now she was getting mad. She turned to him, her silver-blue eyes reflected on him with the moon's shine. The moon seemed to glare at her, wanting her attention, making her ivory skin glow. " I have not been getting weaker." Her voicesounded as whispy as the voice of a light, waterfall." You have been the one getting weaker, lowering yourself to stealing the pebbles of humans. I do not wish to take those worthless "treasures" from humans. It is a waste of time. You do know that you are being a-"

Yoko- "Kyoko!" Just then, a bullet shot at her, narrowly missing her neck. Some strands of her precious hair fell to the floor.

"Thoseidiotic humans are back!" Kyoko looked behind her. The humans were trying to cross the stream to get to where the flat desert turned into the hill, and the hill turned, and wentinto the cliff. A human just finished crossing the stream, and looked to the other.

Human- "Bill! Forget the stream! Shoot one!"

Bill-" Okay, Misaki, (boy) I'll shoot the female."

Bill took his rifle up to his nose, and tilted his head. He shot at Kyoko, but she had heard them. Kyoko turned to the side, playfully, and dodged both shots from Bill and Misaki.

Yoko- "Stop playing."

"Okay, _darling_"

"No, seriously. Stop playing. And do not call me that."

" Doesn't like when I'm happy, doesn't like when I'm pissed. Doesn't like when I'm sad. Hmm… I don't understand." Kyoko said that to herself, knowing Yoko was too busy to listen. More humans suddenly appeared. About thirty. Kyoko wasn't watching the others, trying to get closer to the humans, but dodged two more shots, making her unable to see three, piercing her arm and back. She made a loud yelp of pain and fell to the floor.

"Kyoko!" Yoko went to look at her and her wounds.

Kyoko was running out of blood quickly. " Yoko. Go and save yourself. Leave me here."

"No"

" You better go now, or if you don't, I'll go back from the dead and make sure you wont live for another year. Just go. If you stay, I'll be surely killed. If you flee into the woods, most likely they will chase you and get lost in the woods, leaving me alone so I may flee myself. Now GO!"

Yoko fled, just as she said into the woods. The humans started to follow Yoko. Bill stopped Misaki next to where Kyoko lay, looking as if she were dead, not moving at all.

Bill-" Hey, Misaki… you think we should take her now? She has a fortune on her head, and they say them demon hair is really valuable… "

Misaki-" Nah. The demon hair is more valuable from them male ones. We'll come back to her later... He, he. She doesn't look like she's gonna move anymore… let's go and get the male. "

Bill- (walking away with Misaki) " What do ya suppose they was doin' anyway………. "

And thus, ends her story….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The little girl sat down on the cold concrete. She was very sad, and started crying. Her mother had sent her to go to this place where powerless, and naïve to the world people lived. She had never been away and alone as this. She already missed her mother, and it had only been a few hours since she came to this strange and small world. Soon the rain started to fall, and the young girl was getting wet. She felt more miserable, and did not know what this rain was. She had been under her mother's roof all the time, and never knew any other place but the world of fights and. It felt cold and hard on her delicate skin, though she partly enjoyed it. Soon many people with umbrellas came and walked by. It seemed that no one saw her. The people passed, came back, and left through out the day. During the afternoon, an elderly woman walked by. She was singing a tune. As she walked by, she caught attention of the little girl sitting on the floor/

Woman-" Why, hello little girl. Are you lost? What happened to your parents?" The little girl looked up.

Girl-" Yes, I am quite lost. My mother sent me here before she died. I don't have anywhere to go." This was part of what her mother told her to say, but the old lady seemed nice, so she told her more truth than she was supposed to.

Woman-" Well, little girl, if you don't have any shelter, I can take you to my home. You can live with me. I am quite lonely too. What is your name? My name is Susan Hamilton. You may call me Ms. Susan, Susan, or you might even call me grandma if you want."

Girl-"Okay then. My name is Mica." Mica was told to take anything these people offered, and if they abused her in any way, she would kill them, somehow, or someway. Mica took Miss Susan's hand, and got up. Mica felt a little better. Miss Susan put her umbrella over Mica's head, as well as hers. After a while, the rain stopped, and Mica could see the blazing sun. It hurt the eyes that had been so used to the gray sky.

Soon they were in the better part of Tokyo. Everything seemed a little fancier… kind of. Miss Susan led Mica to a small house, where a middle-aged woman was watering the small front yard.

Miss Susan-"Why, hello Ms. Shiori… How are you?"

Shiori –" I am fine, Miss Hamilton. Who is this young girl? Did you get her from an orphanage?" She looked down at Mica.

Miss Susan-" Actually, I found this little girl lonely in the cold streets. We both decided that I would take her home to give her shelter. Mica, this is Ms. Shiori Minamino, Ms. Minamino, this is Mica. "

Mica bowed down to Ms. Minamino, gave her a handshake, and said hello to her. Ms. Minamino smiled at the little girl's fashion to saying hello to her.

Later on, Mica was drinking juice while Ms. Susan drank coffee. Ms. Susan was quite surprised as of how Mica spoke. Her language was very good for a girl such as her age.

Mica- "Miss Susan, why do you live in Japan, if you look like you are from England… you even have a different accent."

Ms. Susan- "Well, I did live in England… I used to work as a flight attendant, and I was sent to trip in Japan. I fell in love with Japan, and wanted to move here. I moved here with my husband, but our son who had turned 18 that year wanted to stay in England. He joined the army, and died in a war. After my son's death, my husband and I went to England to his funeral. My husband died a year later from depression."

Mica-" Wow. That's a sad story. I'm sorry you are so lonely."

Ms. Susan-"Well, I have you as company now, so I'm happy."


End file.
